Admitting Hidden Feelings
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: Eve returns to the WWE for one of the most exciting times of the year, the Slammy's. But what if this night turned out to be one of the most important nights of her life when her best friend realizes that he can't let the girl he loves slip away from him again? Mike/Eve oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys! It's Melly! So, ever since I saw Eve a couple of Monday's ago on RAW, to give the Diva of the year award, I've had this idea going around in my head forever, and it's been driving me crazy. SO, I had to put this idea how to paper and get it out of my system! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Admitting Hidden Feelings**

* * *

Mike Mizanin watched Eve Torres stand at the top of the ramp as she presented the Diva of the year award to the Bella's. He found himself at a loss for words as his breath got caught in his throat. She looked absolutely beautiful, she was flawless. Perfect.

He hadn't seen her in close to a year now, and had been keeping a painful secret to himself ever since the Colorado native left. It wasn't so much painful as it was regretful.

Mike Mizanin was in love with Eve Torres, and had been ever since the young Diva left the company close to a year ago.

Mike never pictured himself falling in love, however. But it had happened, and it had happened in the most unexpected way possible. He had been blindsided by his love for Eve, because it had just been that strong, and he had never experienced such a feeling.

Usually Mike "The Miz" had no problems when it came to speaking to a girl, but when he was around Eve, sometimes he found himself stumbling over his own words, and making no sense at all. Which was silly in a sense, because after all, the Cleveland and Colorado natives were the best of friends, Eve leaving was hard on the both of them; though it was much harder on Mike than he would ever admit.

He had grown to love so many things about her as they traveled and saw the world together. The way her smile could light up a room, or simply take his breath away, she had such an effect on him, she had such an effect on him that sometimes, that he could be left speechless.

It was hard to leave someone like Mike speechless, but Eve seemed to do it all the time. Little did the blue-eyed Cleveland native know, he took her breath away just as much as she took his away.

Eve came backstage after presenting the award, and received many hugs from the superstars. But it was what she saw next that make her heart stop. Mike was standing there before her, the WWE title thrown lazily over his shoulder. "Hey Eve," he said giving her that warm smile that always melted her heart.

"Hi Mikey," She said, smiling back at the young wrestler, approaching him slowly. She smiled at the belt that was thrown over his shoulder. She was so brokenhearted that she had missed him winning such an important title, but she couldn't have been more proud of him.

Mike wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her hair. He inhaled her scent of vanilla. He had missed it. "It's so good to see you," he whispered into her hair.

"It's good to see you too, Mikey." She smiled, using the nickname she had given him months ago.

"Do you wanna go and grab some dinner?" He asked. "I would love to take you to dinner, and catch up." He smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously; he had missed her so much. He was starting to get that feeling he would always get whenever he was around her. His breath was caught in his throat.

Eve nodded, trying so hard not to look into his eyes. She considered his eyes to be the perfect shade of blue. "I would love to grab some dinner with you, just let me go change."

Mike grabbed her wrist gently, turning the brunette around to face him. Their eyes had locked, and now Eve was the one experiencing her breath being caught in her throat. She knew better than to look into those beautiful blue eyes of his, but she couldn't help it. It was one of her favorite things about him. Along with his smile, and his heart, he was always so giving. Even though people didn't seem to think so, but they didn't know Mike like Eve did, and to her, he was absolutely perfect.

"Don't," he whispered softly, his eyes never leaving hers. He was still in his tux from the Slammy he had presented earlier tonight. "You look absolutely perfect just the way you are. You don't need to change a thing."

Eve chewed the inside of her lower lip. Here she stood, before the man she loved more than anything in her life, and he was melting her heart. "Okay, Mikey. Let's go."

The drive to the restaurant was spent in comfortable silence between the two. Both of their minds racing, Mike knew that tonight was the night. He had to tell her how he felt tonight before he lost her forever. He had already lost her once, and after that had happened, he promised that if had ever got her back, that he would never, ever, let the woman he loved so much go again.

He held the door open for her, as he went up to the waiter, telling him that he had made reservations a while ago. The waiter nodded, and led the two friends to their table.

"Mike…" Eve said, at loss of words as she took in all that was around her. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Ever since I knew you were coming back to present the Slammy for Diva of the year," Mike answered honestly. "I promised myself that if I ever got you back….that I would never let you go again."

Eve looked at him, and she could see honesty in his eyes. She had missed him just much, if not more. When she left the company, she left to get her life back on track, and take some personal time. She always thought of giving him a call, but weeks of not talking turned into months, and she had slowly given up.

"Mikey…" She whispered. "I missed you so much…I should've stayed in contact with you. I never wanted to let you go…"

"I know," he said gently. "I'm sorry too. This is my fault just as much as it is yours. I never called you myself, I just got so caught up, and…" he sighed. "I'm so glad you came back, even if it was just for one night."

After dinner, the two friends went to the hotel where all the superstars were staying. Eve decided to spend one last night with her friends before going back home. She had missed them, but most of all she wanted to spend her night with Mike.

Mike was walking the Colorado native to her hotel room. Her room was a few floors above his. He wanted to be a gentleman and walk her to her hotel room, and tell him how perfect tonight had been for him. How this was all he ever wanted for as long as he could remember, that dreams really do come true.

Eve glanced at her best friend. A small smile crossed her lips. He looked so cute in his tux, so perfect. She laughed to herself as she pictured Mike trying to put on a bowtie, probably getting frustrated after five minutes of trying.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his voice bringing her back into reality.

"Oh, nothing," she smiled at him. "I was just thinking of something funny."

Mike smiled back as he stopped in front of her hotel room. "Here we are."

Eve nodded; rocking back and forth on her heals. She wanted to ask Mike to spend the night with her, but the thought of asking him made her anxious. "I had a great time tonight," she said, playing with her hair. "It was so nice to see you."

Mike smiled warmly. He knew that Eve was anxious, because she would always play with her hair whenever she was. So he gently took her hand into his. "So did I, seeing you tonight made me happiest I've been in what seems like forever."

Eve looked down at their intertwined hands. She knew that her hands were beginning to sweat slightly, and that her cheeks were covered in a light red blush. But she tried her best not to focus on that.

Mike used his free hand to brush the hair that was in her face gently away from her eyes as he tucked it behind her ear. "What is it?" He whispered.

Eve cleared her throat, Mike was driving her crazy, and she could barely breathe. She wasn't so sure she would be able to speak. She took a deep breath. "Will you spend the night with me, Mikey?"

He looked at her, as he watched his best friend glance at the ground. With his left hand still holding hers, he took his right hand, tilting her chin up as he looked into her eyes. Then he said, "I thought you would never ask."

Eve smiled weakly, finally able to relax, he said yes.

She used her keycard to open the door, Mike following her inside.

She walked over to the dresser, setting down her bag as she fiddled with her necklace, trying to get it off. She looked up to see Mike standing behind her.

She looked at his reflection in the mirror, her heart starting to pound out her chest. She watched his eyes soften as he looked back at her.

His breath on the back of her neck gave her chills as he undid her necklace, and slowly set it down on the dresser, still standing behind her. "You are so breathtakingly gorgeous," he whispered against her skin as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Eve's heart stopped. Mike's lips on her bare skin felt like firing burning through her skin. She gasped slightly as she realized Mike wasn't done. His lips traveled from her shoulder to her collarbone. She melted against him. She had waited so long for this moment.

He gently moved his way up the right side of her neck. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Let me love you, Eve."

Eve felt tears well up in her eyes, causing them to sting. She had waited so long to hear him say I love you, and now that he had finally said it, she felt herself being overcome with emotion.

Eve turned around to face him. "I love you too, Mikey. I've always loved you."

Mike studied her for a moment before taking her face into his hands, and kissing her with all he had. He had held back for years, and he couldn't hold back any longer. In less than an instant, Eve was kissing him back.

He picked her up as he smiled against her lips as heard her giggle. "Mikey!"

He placed her on the bed, her eyes were soft, her hair was framing her face, and she chewed on her lower lip as she played with her hair. She looked flawless.

He slid his black coat off of his shoulders as he tossed it over to the table, and kicked off his shoes. His eyes traveled Eve's body, she was so perfect.

He slowly climbed over her, kissing again. It felt so good to finally be able to kiss her. He had always dreamt of kissing Eve, but he never knew that it would be as perfect as it turned out to be.

Eve kissed him back, their lips molding perfectly together. He broke the kiss after a few minutes, smiling warmly at her as he realized that he had left her breathless.

He gently kissed her neck again as she listened to her gasp. "Mikey…" She breathed, closing her eyes. He was taking her breath away.

He smiled against her skin. As he kissed the small blue and purple mark he had left on her skin. "Now the whole world knows that your mine," he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

Eve smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "I think the world always knew, all that we had to do was admit it."

Mike looked at her, his forehead against hers as he kissed her gently. "Admitting my feelings to you was the best choice I could've ever made. No regrets."

Eve smiled warmly, kissing him back. "I can say the same exact thing. But most importantly, I can finally say I love you."

Mike smiled back and whispered, "I love you too. I always have, and I will forever. Nothing will change that. You're mine now."

"I always have been," she whispered. "And I always will be."

* * *

**A/N: Awww! Aren't they just so cute!? :D *inserts a million hearts here* Don't forget to leave a review! It would mean so much to me! Thanks guys! – Melly. **


End file.
